O menino homem da Shinsengumi
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Ciúmes é um sentimento muito feio, Hijikata-fukuchou. Aceite que Souji já cresceu. - Ficlet - Não é yaoi


_**Summary:** Ciúmes é um sentimento muito feio, Hijikata-fukuchou. Aceite que Souji já cresceu._

_Ficlet não betada!  
_

_Dependendo de onde você parou, essa fanfic pode contém spoilers. Ela se passa depois que Saitou, Hijikata e Souji são "salvos" por Hotaru da armadilha do Maro._

* * *

_**O menino-homem da Shinsengumi

* * *

**_

- O amor juvenil é tão bonito.

Hijikata franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Saitou como se ele estivesse possuído. O _fukuchou_ e o _kumichou_ da Shinsengumi observavam de longe, para o desgosto de Hijikata, Souji e Hotaru conversando animadamente de frente para um belo pôr-do-sol enquanto comiam _unagi_.

- Não confio nessa garota. – disse Hijikata simplesmente, baforando a fumaça de seu cigarro.

- Apesar de ser uma _kunoichi_, o amor que ela sente por Okita-dono a faz nos passar informações muito úteis.

- E quem não garante que ela está apenas fingindo para ganhar nossa confiança?

- A áurea dela transmite inocência e pureza. – mais uma vez Hijikata olhou para Saitou como se chifres nascessem da testa dele. – E também porque ela é uma kunoichi muito ruim. Bom para nós.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Souji estar perto daquela garota preocupava a Toshizou, era como se a qualquer hora Hotaru fosse puxar uma adaga e cortar o pescoço do jovem espadachim. Souji era um menino ingênuo que não conseguia enxergar maldade por trás das bochechas rosadas de timidez e das palavras gentis que Hotaru apresentava. Ele não conseguia enxergar a verdadeira e maléfica Hotaru que existia apenas na grande e destorcida imaginação de Hijikata. Homens eram hipnotizados por um rosto bonito, e Souji sendo um – apesar de normalmente não parecer – também caíra na armadilha de Hotaru. E isso não era bom.

Soltou mais uma a fumaça de seu cigarro calmante e olhou para Saitou. Este também babava, tanto pela cena quanto pela garota. O feitiço dela era realmente fatal! Se o Choushuu criasse mais _shinobis_ como Hotaru, o Shogun seria derrotado e toda a Shinsengumi seria devastada. Onde estavam os pelotões? Onde estava sua katana? O futuro do Japão estava correndo grande perigo!

Hijikata fechou os olhos e fez com que toda a fumaça que povoava seu cérebro saísse por sua boca e nariz. Abriu-os novamente e observou o frágil Souji sorrindo para a kunoichi de Choushuu.

- Ainda não confio nela.

- Hey Toshi! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Souji já não é mais criança. Ele sabe se cuidar.

Os dois homens viraram para trás e deram de cara com o _Sochou _Kondou em carne e osso, cheio de sacolas evidenciando que passara o dia fazendo compras pela capital. Realmente, a passividade em que Kyoto estava afundada era assustadora.

Saitou Hajime juntou as mãos onde o terço enrolado em seu pulso o fez parecer que iria exorcizar uma alma – Toshizou esperava que fosse a dele própria – e fez uma pequena reverência.

- É bom vê-lo andando pelas ruas de Kyoto em plena luz do dia.

- Ah é! Saí para comprar algumas coisas, o quartel está realmente muito desanimado de uns dias pra cá. Talvez seja a falta que a comida da Ayu-nee faz naqueles homens. – Kondou gargalhou sua risada de Papai Noel, para depois sorrir gentilmente e fitar Hijikata.

"Souji já cresceu, Toshi. Não precisa se preocupar, ele sabe se virar sozinho. Acho que nesse assunto," – Kondou olhou para a meiga Hotaru que corava por qualquer coisa que o kumichou da _Ichibantai_ fazia – "Souji não precisa de você."

O fukuchou fechou o cenho e birrento virou para frente. Saitou e Kondou continuaram conversando, as gargalhadas do Sochou começavam fazer Hijikata ter dor de cabeça. Lá longe, Souji ouvia atentamente Hotaru, seu sorriso bonito estampado no rosto. Não sabia se preocupava ou se orgulhava de seu protegido.

Toshizou, ainda assim, só conseguia enxergar um menino frágil e sorridente que ajudara a transformar em demônio. Será que Souji crescera tanto que ele mal conseguia perceber? Soltou mais uma baforada.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Vocabulário:**_

_Fukuchou – vice-comandante_

_Kumichou – capitão_

_Unagi – enguia de água doce grelhada e aromatizada_

_Kunoichi – ninja mulher_

_Shinobi – ninja_

_Sochou – comandante_

_Ichibantai – 1ª divisão

* * *

_

Eu tenho um caderno inteirinho de fics só de PMK, nunca tive coragem de postar nenhuma, essa é a primeira. Sinto falta das fics regadas de palavras japonesas que antes eu tanto usava. E PMK é eterno e espero postar mais fics desse fandom.

Eu ainda acho que Hijikata-san vê Souji como uma criança. E sim, minha comédia é furada, vou voltar pra drama que é melhor.

Qualquer erro de português, por favor, me diga na review para eu concertar.

_Reviews \o Reviews \o/ Reviews o/_

_Por favor?_


End file.
